


Are You Listening To Me?

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Was Feeling Sad And Took It Out On Characters, Author's Cat Is Making Things Hard, Blue Blue Christmas, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Everyone's sad, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Really Angst, Sad, Sad Winter, Short, Snart is Sad, Verbal Fighting, almost proposal, barry is sad, coldflash - Freeform, sort of open ending, spur of the moment, walk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry and Snart have a date night but things don't go as planned. In fact, they go horribly wrong. If only Snart would've just listened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the plotline. I don't know if anyone reads these notes but I was just feeling really sad. My boyfriend broke up with me and I wanted to do something productive with my emotional turmoil. Hope you all, I guess enjoy is the wrong word for this, so like the story!

The blaring sound of a door slamming shut continued to ring in Barry’s ears. The adrenaline from the fight fled from his body the moment that pictures on the wall stopped shifting from the vibration of the slam, leaving him feeling drained and weary. His usually vibrant eyes, sparking with electricity as he shouted, were dull and trained on his hands. Barry’s face seemed faded and pasty like a motel’s flaking paint job. Though that could be from the absence of light in the apartment as well, all the lights were off, save for the ones over the bar, and the drips of moonlight slipping from the windows.

 

Barry didn’t move from his sitting position, hands gathered on his lap with his head and spine arched down. Memories of the fight that had just occurred playing on a loop through his mind. What had started out as a tranquil dinner with a view of the flurried snow turned into a shouting match as both tried to out scream the howling wind. Barry had set up their little apartment with low lighting and steaks and pasta set out on two plates waiting for Len. When Len had gotten home they each grabbed a glass of wine and sat close together, each enjoying the warm loving bubble enveloping them as they began to talk in purred mutters. And then everything got shot to hell.

 

\----

 

“Are you listening to me Scarlet?” Len stopped in the middle of his description of another botched heist from Mardon’s stupidity.

 

Barry blinked the glazed expression from his eyes and looked back at Len with a smile, “Wha-what? Yeah, Lenny I’m listening to you.”

 

Frost blue eyes narrowed before relaxing as Len leaned back in his chair, “Right. What was I talking about then?”

 

Barry’s smile twitched nervously and he blinked a couple of times. “You were. You were just talking about how - how Lisa stole your bike to see Cisco again!”

 

“Wrong Red, that was two weeks ago.”

 

All confidence in Barry’s expression and tone shattered with a wince as Snart’s tone got worried, “Are you alright? You’ve been acting like this for a month now.”

 

Barry scrapped at his bottom lip with his front teeth. “Acting like what?”

 

“Like that!” Len groaned and waved a hand in Barry’s direction “You’ve been spacing out more, speeding away to devil knows where at random times - yes I can tell when you use your speed -, and checking your phone every few minutes like you’re waiting for something.”

 

Barry fiddled with his fork and tried to avoid Len’s eyes. “I’m fine Lenny. No, no need to be worried.” Barry shot Len another too bright too fake smile making Len’s eyes narrowed and his voice grow cold.

 

“You’re lying to me.”

 

“No! I’m not lying -”

 

“Red.”

 

“Why would I lie to you -”  


“Bare!

 

“I love you and I’ve just been off thi-”  
  
“BARRY!” Snart screamed and Barry froze. Len never screams. He gets cold and distant but he never screams.

 

Barry swallowed. “Yes, Len?”

 

Snart breathed out shakingly and his face grew hard but his fingers twitchy. “Are you seeing someone else?”

 

Barry felt his whole body grow cold only to flash back hot. “What?”

 

Len didn’t even blink. “You heard me.”

 

“No! God no, Lenny I love you! Of course, I’m not seeing anyone else. Why would you even ask me that!” Barry said panicked, his palms becoming slick and his pulse racing.

 

“Damn it Bare! Then what’s going on? Because something’s wrong with you and I’m done waiting for you to tell me.” Snart starred pointedly at him.

 

“I - I.” Barry floundered and the weight in his dress pants became heavier, “I’m go-”

 

“That’s it.” Snart shoved his chair back and grabbed his parka and keys.

 

“What? Len, wha-”  


“I can’t do this anymore Barry. Not if you’re going to keep lying to me.”

 

“No, no wait Lenny you can’t be serious!” Barry scrambled after Snart as he marched towards the door.

 

“No Barry. Until you want to tell me the truth I’m done.”

 

Barry felt his heartbeat in his ears and wetness pool in his eyes. “Len! I love you, just hold on for - for a second and you’ll see -”

 

“Goodbye Barry.”

 

And with that Len was out the door and down the stairs. Dragging Barry’s heart with him.

 

\---

 

Barry knew Len wasn’t coming back tonight but he still refused to move from his spot by the front door. His eyes still on his hands as he fiddled with the velvet wrapped box resting in his palm. The lid was flipped open, letting the slivers of moonlight and orange glow bounce off a cobalt blue and silver striped ring. Barry let his pointer finger trace the outer rim of the ring as tears slipped off his nose. His voice cracking as he whispered to himself alone in his dim apartment  “I was going to ask you to marry me Len.”

  
  
  
  



	2. You Fell For A Hero, Now Go and Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa makes sure Len isn't throwing away his chance of happiness with Barry, even if she has to beat it into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the storyline. Ha okay so I wasn't planning on continuing this but everyone kept begging and I'm feeling better so, here it is! Besides, it was cruel of me to leave this story like it was. So there will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you all enjoy the story!

The door flew back against the wall, its hinges quivering as the wood howled in pain. Len paid no mind to the perhaps-damaged door as he marched viciously into his safe house -one of many- the echo of the door crashing shut bouncing behind him. Len relished in the pain in his ears at the silence of the house, thankful to have something other than his heartbeat or Barry’s broken voice to listen to. Len hissed in a sharp breath at the memory of Barry’s distraught scream and the pain in his beautiful green eyes. The same green eyes that had been filled with tears, tears that Len had caused and nope.  _ Don’t think about it.  _  Setting his mouth in a firm line he wretched open the fridge to snatch a beer around its neck before dragging himself to the nearest couch. Len tried to ignore the pressure building behind his eyes as he stared through the bottle wetting his fingers. Occasionally taking swigs of the alcohol and relaxing as it burned down his throat. 

Len was dragged out of his brooding, and bottle, by the sound of fast-paced heels stomping into the safe house and the door’s shout from being slammed again. 

  
“Lenny, you idiot!” Lisa hissed as stalked closer to his hunched over form.    
  
“Lisa, always a pleasure.” Len drawled as he glanced at her. Taking note on how her lipstick stained mouth was screwed into a bitter scowl and her narrowed eye blazing with the classic Snart family fury.    
  
“Don’t you Lisa me, you ass! What the hell are you doing here and not at home with Barry?”    
  
Len grimaced at the sound of Barry’s name and took another swig from the bottle. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, sister mine.”   
  
Lisa ground her teeth and flopped next to Snart on the couch, letting the tip of her boot shove into his leg, smiling sweetly at his grunt.   
  
“You and Barry are my business, hell my full-time job seems to be pulling your head out of ass so you don’t screw up all the good things that you deserve!” Lisa groused and grabbing at the bottle in his hands and taking her own drink. “Thank god for Mick or I would’ve shot you when that scarlet cutie sped into your life.”   
  
Snart couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips, “Puns are my thing, stick with your gold and hair.”   
  
Lisa snorted and handed back the beer, “Cute. Don’t change the subject, why are you here Lenny?”    
  
Len’s eyes iced over and his mouth set in a firm line. “Thought it’d be better if I left. Things were getting a bit heated.”    
  
“What happened?” Lisa’s tone softened as she noticed the tension in Len’s shoulders.    
  
“He’s lying to me Lis. Hiding something,” Len took a rattling breath and looked at Lisa cautiously, “I think he’s having an affair.”    
  
Lisa blinked at her brother, letting the silence settle, before giggling deliriously.     
  
Snart scowled and went back to his beer while Lisa continued to snicker. Just when Len shifted to leave, the giggling died down and a manicured hand curled around his arm.   
  
“Lenny. Oh you poor poor moron, if Mick was here he’d beat your head in. Luckily for you, it was my turn for the pep-up,” Lisa sighed happily and dabbed at her eyes as she beamed at Len.   
  
“Yes, I’m so very thankful,” Len said his voice as flat at his expression.    
  
Lisa could only scoff but gave her brother a soft, found look. “Lenny, I can promise you, Barry is not cheating on you. He loves you,“ Lisa ignored the disbelieving huff Len gave, “Not to mention that adorable little nerd has a heart of gold and the morals to match. He’d never do anything to hurt anyone he loves, it’s against his genetic code or something.”   
  
Lisa snickers before giving her brother a look “I hate to say it brother, but you fell for a hero, and now you need to go and see what he wanted to ask you before I drag you there, behind my bike, myself.”    
  
Len just stared at the door. Not blinking. Not moving.  Before he took the last gulp of beer and turned to his sister. Giving Lisa a weak grin, he muttered, “No need for dramatics Sister. I’ll take my own bike.” Snart there the bottle away and went towards his own parked bike but stopped. He turned towards Lisa and let is mouth stretch into a fond smile, “Thank you, Lisa,” The affectionate display quickly froze again as he gave her his Captain Cold glare, “But if you ever threaten me again I’ll make sure to pay Cisco another visit, and restrict your gold gun privileges.”   
  
And with Lisa’s indignant shouts calling behind him, Len revved up his bike and sped towards his apartment. Trying to ignore the guilt and anxiety swirling in his stomach, at what awaited him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope this chapter was as good as you hoped. The third chapter should be posted sometime soon? I still have school and extra-curricular activities to get in order but I promise it won't be too long until the final chapter is posted. Thanks again!


	3. Something Gold, Something Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finally goes back to talk to Barry. He is owed an explanation after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I finally finished this story, I am sorry for the late posting but time's been slipping away from me lately. Anyway, without further adieu here's the story!

The familiar wooden door glared back at him. Waiting for him to come to a decision. Len gripped his keys tight, letting the bite of the edges cut into his palm, and took a deep breath. He had never been scared to face Barry before, even when he was suited and charged, and he refused to be now.  Before he could think more of it, Len slipped the key in and nudged the door to the side. 

 

Only to be greeted by darkness.

 

Len crept into the apartment, letting the door close behind him and taking away the only light of the room with it. As his eyes began to adjust, he took in the outlines of furniture and the slight glimpse of moonlight. But no Barry. Len suddenly felt very cold. 

 

“Scarlet?” His voice sounded raspier than he wanted it to. “Are you in here?” 

 

The silence of the apartment was his only answer. He tried to ignore the twitchy building his chest and called out again. “Red? Where are you?” Once again there was no response. Len’s footsteps echoed in through the apartment as he paced around the area. Blue eyes now glinting with worry as they flicked over the shadows. Searching for the familiar flop of chestnut hair or lithe silhouette. But there was no sign of Barry. Snart felt his chest tighten and his body flush cold. Barry wasn’t here. And if he wasn’t here then he could be anywhere. Tear-filled green eyes flashed through his mind as he remembered the distraught look in Barry’s eyes as he left. He had done that. He made his Scarlet, the strongest man he knew, cry. And when Barry pleaded with him,  _ begged  _ him to listen, Len left.  Now, Barry was gone. “ _ I’m done.”  _ The cold words he had snarled out before leaving rang in the back of his mind. He felt his stomach churn and struggled to breathe. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit! He had to find him. 

 

Snart started to march back to his bike, Barry was probably hiding at the labs or with that green cloaked archer, when he heard a muffled, laugh? Brows furrowed, Len stayed frozen, his ears straining against the silence and the hopeful hum of his heart. Sure enough moments later he heard the same muffled noise. Barry! He quickly padded after the noise and turned the corner to his and Barry’s room. The door to their bedroom was shut but yellow light bled from the bottom as the former thief pressed his ear to the wood. He the noise sounded again though it wasn’t laughter. Not giving a moment of hesitation Snart opened the door, squinting at the glaring light, and shuffled into the room. Once the light lost its intensity Len got a good look at his boyfriend.

 

Still dressed in the same outfit from dinner, Barry was perched on Len’s side of the bed, his long legs draped over the edge and head buried in his hands. His shoulders shook with each panted breath he sucked in only to sob it back out. Something in Snart’s chest twisted and his heart seemed to keen at the broken sight of the man he loved.

“Scarlet?”  

 

Barry’s head shot up as he yelped in shock, his body blurring for a second. It would have been funny to Snart, seeing the hero of Central City puff up like a cat, but not now. Beautiful green eyes, now bloodshot and puffy, widened at the sight of him, as Barry quickly stood. A smile stretched across his blotchy face, as he hiccuped happily “Len!”  Barry moved as if he was going to wrap Snart in a hug but only sort of walked in place. The smile dripped off his face and his eyes gained the same pleading depth that made Snart’s stomach drop.

 

“Len, ”Barry breathed, his voice getting choked as he wrung his hands, “I’m so sorry! Len, I-I didn’t mean to -” Barry’s preplanned speech was cut off by a wave of Snart’s hand. 

 

“No Barry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one that ran off without listening, after throwing accusations at you. And I’m sorry for that but Bare,” Snart scratched at his chin and frowned pensively, “You’ve got to admit that you have been hiding  _ something _ from me.” 

 

Chestnut hair bounced as Barry nodded, the pleading look from his eyes gone but tension still strung through his body, “You’re right. I have been hiding something, but-but I promise it’s a happy something. Or,” Barry gave a sheepish and unsure smile, “It’s supposed to be a happy something.” 

 

Len’s brows furrowed as Barry nervously strolled forward before gracefully dropping to one knee. A box nestled in his palm. 

 

“Barry, what are you-”

 

“Leonard Snart. Ever since I first met you, as Captain Cold in your fur parka and boots, I knew you were going to be a fixture in my life. Though I thought it would be like nemesis than lover. But I can’t say I have any complaints” Barry shot Len a sunny smile at the sound of the other man’s chuckle. 

 

“You pushed me to be a better hero, and I like to think I helped you see the good that I always saw in you. With you, I found someone who didn’t just see the Central City’s hero or CSI agent, but regular Barry Allen. Someone who doesn’t expect me to fix everything but always calls me out on my bullshit. Len, with you I feel safe and free like in the Speed Force. With you I found  _ home.  _ I love you Leonard Snart, and I was wondering if you’d marry me?” 

 

Len blinked at Barry, his speech filtering through his thoughts in a dazed loop.  _ Marry me?  _ Nervous giggling brought him out of his stupor. Barry’s face was flushed and he kept shifting with an antsy buzz. 

 

“Lenny? My knee’s starting to cramp down here.” 

 

Snart rolled his eyes at that and dragged Barry to his feet, his cool hands lingering against the other’s wrists before bringing their foreheads together. Their noses brushed as Len whispered against a breath away from Barry’s mouth. “So, you’re  _ not  _ cheating on me?” 

 

“SNART!” Barry cried and shoved Len away huffing. Len chuckled lowly and snaked an arm around Barry’s waist, groping his hip, as he dragged him back to his chest. 

 

“I’m kidding! Jeesh Scarlet, you’re so uptight, of course I’m going to marry you.” 

 

Barry snorted but tucked his head under Len’s chin, letting the older man hold his weight as he listened to the beat of his heart. 

 

Len smiled and gathered the speedster closer in his arm, dropping a kiss to mussed brown hair. He felt Barry tug on his hand and cool metal wrap around his finger. Snart blinked down at his hand to see a black ring with a tundra blue sapphire stripe in the middle. It was lightweight and wouldn’t catch on his gloves if he had to use the gun. But most of all  _ Barry  _ gave it to him. A promise for more. It was  _ perfect. Barry  _ was  _ perfect.  _ And he was going to need a ring Snart mused, Something gold, with rubies, and able to withstand the Speed-force. Guess, he would have to visit Ramon after all. 

 

Barry brushed his thumb over the band around Len’s finger, a content smile curled on his face, and snuggled closer into Len’s warmth. Which Len used to his advantage and scooped the hero off the floor, bridal style, to toss him on the bed, quickly crawling on himself as Barry giggled. Len shot Barry a wicked grin and he pulled the younger back into his arms. Both ignoring the lovesick look the other gave as their legs entangled. 

 

“Love you, Lenny,” Barry mumbled into the skin of Len’s neck, like a purr. 

 

Len ran a hand down Barry’s spine, relishing the way his form blurred in a vibrated shudder. “I love you too, Red.”

 

The couple stayed curled close to one another, taking in the comfort of the other’s breathing and body heat, before each drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This was the type of ring I was thinking of in case anyone was curious, though I apologize about the picture size. I appreciate all feedback and am always in the mood for prompts. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
